Equipo 7: Gender Bender
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: El equipo 7 recibe la misión de atrapar a una chica, la cual al ser capturada aplica en ellos un extraño jutsu cambiándolos de sexo. —Bienvenidos al mundo, Naruko, Sazuki y Sakumo. Un jutsu que les cambiara la vida ¿Cómo harán Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura  para convivir con su yo femenino/masculino? NaruHina SasuSaku  ¡Gender Bender!


_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, quien es tan bueno y nos los presta (y tan malo y los mata T-T). Yo solo los uso para expresarme ¡sin fines de lucro! ^^_

_Di NO al plagio. Porque inventar es vivir, sé original._

_Resumen:_

_El equipo 7 recibe la misión de atrapar a una chica, la cual al ser capturada aplica en ellos un jutsu prohibido, cambiándolos al sexo opuesto. —Bienvenidos al mundo, Naruko, Sazuki y Sakumo. Un jutsu que les cambiara la vida ¿Cómo harán Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura para convivir con su yo femenino/masculino? NaruHina SasuSaku_

_¡GENDER BENDER!_

* * *

**Cambio**

"_Generalmente, los humanos estamos caracterizados por nuestro deseo al cambio, pero siendo la especie más contradictoria, amamos y nos apegamos a la rutina"_

_CrazyBlueFlower._

* * *

Desde el tiempo en que la guerra había sido ganada y la paz se había establecido en el mundo shinobi, se podía sentir una calma y pasividad tan perfecta, que estaba comenzado a irritar a ciertas personas. Hablando más claramente, al equipo siete. Desde que terminó la guerra, declarando vencedora a la Alianza Shinobi y restableciendo el orden de los bijūs, ya no se veía algo interesante. Las misiones se habían vuelto escasas, salvo por las misiones de rango D, debido a que hubo muchas bajas en la guerra y se necesitaba recuperar el equilibrio perdido, tanto económico como racional. A causa de esto era muy raro que mandaran de misión a un jōnin, los únicos problemas que había eran unos cuantos rebeldes sin gracia los cuales se dedicaban a robar a aldeanos en zonas indefensas y a cometer delitos menores _"Por el simple hecho de joder". _

Aunque agradecían un poco, ya que así mataban un poco el aburrimiento, es decir ¿de qué sirve tener tantas habilidades y ser conocidos por ser los tres nuevos y legendarios Sannin si no había como demostrarlo?

Era un pensamiento egoísta y lo sabían, estaban agradecidos que toda esa lucha hubiese acabado, junto con el sufrimiento de muchos y el miedo a perder este mundo. Lucharon por la libertad de ser, pero ahora no podían ser.

Por eso en cuanto se les aviso que tendrían una misión de rango A, solo para ellos tres, la emoción les recorrió cada una de las fibras de sus cuerpos. Inclusive Sasuke, siendo tan inexpresivo, no logro suprimir una sonrisa de lado. La vida no era la misma sin las misiones emocionantes, ellos eran ninjas después de todo. Y aunque le fastidiara, aun falta mucho para que él y Naruto tengan su combate por el puesto de Hokage.

Tras la temprana y rápida salida, los miembros del equipo se reunieron en la salida de la aldea, equipados con todo lo necesario para la misión, junto con provisiones ya que por el tipo de misión no sabrían decir cuando volverían, pero sabían que lo harían en el menor tiempo posible. Después de que el joven de la estirpe Uchiha invocara uno de sus halcones para el viaje, aunque a regañadientes, los chicos se juntaron, mientras montaban dicha invocación, para discutir los temas de la misión.

—Muy bien chicos, ya que yo fui nombrada la líder de esta misión procederé a explicar todo —. No quería sonar orgullosa o altanera, aunque igual, una pizca de ello se escuchó impregnada en su habla, la cual fue notada por Sasuke ¿es qué Sakura pensaba que él era tan despistado como Naruto? Era obvio que la pelirosa sentía engrandecido su orgullo al ser nombrada líder, pero intentaría que nadie más lo notara. Por supuesto que lo hizo bien–, nos dirigimos muy cerca de la frontera con el País del Viento, según hemos sido informados, varias personas, incluyendo shinobis, han sido perjudicadas por una persona con habilidades ninja, solo roba pero en el ultimo altercado si hubo heridos —, Sasuke y Naruto escuchaban atentamente, los últimos ninjas se encontraron con el sospechoso, tomando en cuenta esto, es obvio que ellos no dejarían que les robaran sus pertenencias. Sakura continuó.

—No estaban heridos de gravedad y nos informaron que lograron herir al sospechoso, lo dejaron con una herida profunda en su brazo izquierdo. Se le acusa de asalto y robo agravado además de ataque por herir a esos shinobis, no solo eso, ha robado inclusive a ricos mercaderes y al señor feudal del País del Rayo —en definitiva la persona a la que se enfrentarían era muy astuto y habilidoso como para poder entrar al palacio de un señor feudal— no parece tener preferencias ya que le ha robado a personas de las cinco naciones, aun así, se quiere evitar…inconvenientes.

—Lo quieren vivo para poder dictarle sentencia —completó Sasuke de manera neutra.

—Así es, ahora… —la kunoichi dio un leve respiro y exhaló con desgano, mirando finalmente al jinchūriki— Naruto ¿entendiste? Necesitamos discreción, la más que nos sea posible.

—Por supuesto Sakura-chan, seré el ninja más discreto que ha existido, dattebayo ¿Por qué crees que fallaría en eso? —termino con algo de confusión. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron a la vez con la misma mirada incrédula para después mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Naruto, eres un ninja naranja —era demasiado obvio, un puerco con traje de araña seria más discreto que él.

—Sakura-chan eso es racismo —le señaló casi ofendido— en una pelea, el color no importa.

—Hmp, olvídalo —interrumpió el azabache al ver el aura asesina de su compañera, es que ¿nunca madurarían?— termina de una vez Sakura.

—Si…—ella siguió con el tema rápidamente. Desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea ella había preferido dejar las cosas como estaban, tratándolo como su compañero, defendiéndolo de las acusaciones que lo seguían. Sabía que no ganaría nada con ello pero aun así lo hacía, tal vez por masoquismo o por simple idiotez suya, pero igual le hacía muy feliz el que él estuviese en casa, no con ella pero siempre mantenía en su mente las palabras dichas el día en que él se fue _"Si te quedas te prometo que te hare feliz"_. Él claramente había olvidado eso, considerándolo un capricho de antaño pero ella sabía que lo dicho ese día fue completamente sincero—, las descripciones que tenemos del criminal serian, su cabello blanco, siempre esta encapuchado o con algún manto por lo cual no se sabe mucho de su apariencia, estatura mediana y piel blanca, siempre se le ha visto descalzo pero conocemos la zona en que se encuentra, además será más fácil identificarlo con la herida que tiene, por la descripción que le hicieron a Tsunade-sama, la herida apenas debe estar en proceso de cicatrizado si fue atendido correctamente.

—Mientras este debilitado será fácil capturarlo, hay que darnos prisa —si mas, el Uchiha se levantó ordenándole a su invocación aumentara la velocidad.

El cambio brusco de velocidad hizo que Sakura se agarrase fuertemente del plumaje del ave mientras Naruto, por el susto, profería una sarta de palabrerías poco educadas para el Uchiha y agregando que si sus sapos pudiesen volar hace tiempo se hubiese bajado. Sakura sonrió nostálgica, era lindo volver a verlos discutir de manera tan infantil y no verlos pelear con intenciones destructivas.

* * *

Aterrizaron un poco antes del lugar de destino, el no querer llamar atención era necesario. Se colocaron unas capas pero seguirían usando sus bandas ninja, no era una misión de espionaje después de todo. Sasuke desapareció su invocación y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

No esperaron ver lo que vieron. Siendo una pequeña aldea fronteriza esperaban que fuera pobre, llena de la mala gente y casi en la ruina, pero no, se veía llena de vida, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, muchas tiendas, era una aldea comercial. En cuanto se adentraron en la aldea los cuchicheos no se esperaron, al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a la visita de shinobis pero la mayoría, ya estaba al pendiente del motivo. Muchos de ellos habían manifestado su malestar por las pérdidas, algunos ya habían sido robados, no eran cosas de gran valor pero aun así se sentían afectados en su comercio.

—Sakura-chan, toda esta gente… —para Naruto era bastante extraño esto, las personas de momento los veían con rareza pero otros los veían con agradecimiento, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba esa sensación, de hecho, le recordaba a las personas de su aldea cuando lo tomaron como un héroe—, ¿a cuántas personas les ha robado ese tipo?

—A unas… —la líder de misión revisó unos papeles que llevaba consigo—, pues, a la mayoría.

—Oh… —el joven rubio se detuvo, bajo la mirada de los comerciantes, que no les quitaban el ojo de encima— ¡No se preocupen, atraparemos al tipo que les esta robando, es nuestro trabajo, de veras! —anunció apasionado, a las personas.

Sakura estaba que no se lo creía. Discreción, solo eso se necesitaba, ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo, llevaban apenas unos minutos en la aldea y Naruto, ya, había anunciado sus motivos para estar ahí. Si el ladrón estaba presente, ya podría estar escapando, complicando su misión.

—Naruto, ¡seas tonto! —golpeó sin compasión en la cabeza a su compañero, ganas de matarlo le sobraban.

—Perdedor —el apodo común de Sasuke para con Naruto, había salido a flote. Sakura debatía si el hecho de estar agitando con fuerza al rubio, afectaría sus, ya de por si, estropeadas neuronas, pero, se detuvo al escuchar los aplausos avivados de la gente. Al parecer las tonterías de Naruto, le habían agradado al pueblo.

* * *

No podían creerlo ¿podría ser ella más tacaña? Es cierto, no se esperaban un hotel cinco estrellas pero ahora que tenían a su lugar de reposo de frente, todo era muy diferente. Es decir ¡el techo goteaba y las paredes se desmoronaban! estaban seguros que al letrero le faltaban unas cuantas letras, no podía llamarse "El Gran _**u**_**ke**_" fijo era "_El Gran Shuriken_". Ya tenían en claro que Tsunade era la que había reservado el lugar. Ni siquiera pasaron por la recepción, la señora que estaba ahí, la cual se veía bastante mayor, estaba dormida, rogaban porque solo estuviera dormida. Tal vez era amiga de la infancia de Tsunade, eso explicaría el precio del _precioso _lugar.

El recinto solo era de dos pisos, igual de deteriorados y vacios, sí es que todos tenían sentido común para evitar un lugar así. Subieron las escaleras, en las cuales hacían falta unas cuantas tablas. Al llegar a su habitación, que para colmo era solo una para los tres, notaron que, en primer lugar, una rata enorme estaba en la cama y segundo, que solo había una cama.

Antes de que siquiera, Naruto tuviese el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, Sakura ya había puesto su mochila en la cama, Sasuke bufó.

—Lo siento chicos, creo que las damas primero —a veces era lindo aprovecharse aunque sea un poco de ser chica, al menos con Naruto funcionaba y Sasuke era demasiado reservado como para discutirle.

Con un puchero, Naruto se acercó a un rincón, el más limpio que observó, ahí pondría un futon y se acostaría, era como dormir en el bosque, prácticamente, solo quitaría esa alfombra descuidada de ahí. Cuando se dispuso a quitar esa alfombra, justo cuando apenas la tocó, la alfombra se dividió en muchas cucarachas.

— ¡Wa! —. El grito del rubio, interrumpió a sus compañeros— ¡no toquen nada, las cosas están vivas y se mueven 'ttebayo! —Sakura arrugó la nariz al ver lo que antes era una alfombra, arrastrarse por debajo de la puerta, miró a Sasuke, y casi pudo jurar que el Uchiha tenía un tic en el ojo, que solo duro unos segundos. Hasta ella lo aceptaría, su maestra se había lucido con ellos, apostaría a que Tsunade estaría en estos momentos en algún bar, sí, podía apostarlo, es que la suerte está siempre de su lado.

— ¡Naruto! Deja de pisarlas.

* * *

No encontraron nada. Las personas cooperaron muy bien con ellos y le dijeron absolutamente lo que sabían. Nada. Algunos comerciantes les dijeron unas cuantas cosas pero era solo descripciones herradas que solo los confundieron y retrasaron. La misión estaba fracasando, ya había atardecido y no tenían ni una sola pista del sospechoso, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que le fueran encargado esta misión al equipo ocho, después de todo son los mejores en rastreo, aunque no tan buenos como ellos en ataque, no perderían esta oportunidad que les dieron. Como ya era hora, se dirigieron a buscar un sitio para comer, no se arriesgarían a comer en su lugar de hospedaje.

No les fue difícil encontrar un lugar, había mucho de donde escoger, pero por elección del rubio, entraron en un local especialista en ramen. Al entrar, notaron que estaba lleno, la mayoría de visitantes, al parecer este paso era muy conocido y usado, había gente de todas las edades, tamaños y formas. Eso último es en serio, había un hombre bastante corpulento con la cabeza algo pequeña, bueno, no importa. El caso es que es sitio era de un tamaño cómodo, limpio e iluminado. El equipo se sentó en la barra, de derecha a izquierda, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

Como de costumbre, el jinchūriki pidió un ramen con todo, el ex-vengador ordenó onigiris simples y la medico una ensalada de frutas con alguna salsa dulce, especial de la casa. Ahora solo esperar a que llegaran sus pedidos.

—Llevamos una tarde y nada —dijo con pesadez la Haruno, para luego enviarle una mirada inquisitoria al Uzumaki— me pregunto por qué será.

—Oh, vamos Sakura-chan, no todo es mi culpa, yo facilite la información —le contestó en un intento falso de escucharse ofendido— aquí el teme es el que no ayuda a la misión 'ttebayo.

—_Usuratonkachi*_, tú fuiste el que ahuyento al objetivo —respondió con fastidio.

—Naruto tiene razón en algo, Sasuke-kun, con muchos comerciantes fuiste poco paciente, perdimos tiempo al tener nosotros que hablar nuevamente con ellos —apuntó ella, dándole un punto al rubio. Sasuke, por un segundo, mostro una ligera confusión en sus orbes negras, ella le había dado la razón al idiota de Naruto, al parecer, la molestia había cambiado, eso era algo bueno para él, una inmadura menos con la cual lidiar, supuso.

En ese momento, sus ordenes llegaron, solo se escuchó el _"Itadakimasū_"* de Naruto, antes de que este comenzara a engullir su comida, casi sin masticar. La kunoichi se dispuso a comer de manera reservada pero no tan sutil como el joven de cabellos azabache. Mientras ella degustaba con gusto su platillo, vio ingresar en el lugar a una figura con capucha, la cual se sentó en la periferia de la barra, se veía algo desaliñado por lo poco que lograba verle, zapatos desgastados y con algunos huecos. La figura ordenó la comida en susurros, que la kunoichi no alcanzó a escuchar.

Le sirvieron una cantidad algo grande de comida para la figura algo pequeña, cuando el sujeto se dispuso a tomar los palillos, se pudo apreciar una dificultad para mover uno de sus brazos y al estirarse para alcanzar un pan, Sakura logró ver unos mechones blancos. Demasiadas coincidencias. Miró de soslayo hacia Sasuke, teniendo que inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, ya que Naruto le bloqueaba la vista mientras comía como salvaje. El Uchiha la miró igual, ya había captado, él miró hacia el objetivo, sería mejor acabar todo de una vez. Sakura negó sin mirarlo, haciendo que él captara el mensaje _"No debemos causar un alboroto, podría salir alguien herido"._

—Naruto —la ninja medico llamó la atención de su compañero tragón, quien la miró con la boca llena, ella le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza donde estaba el sospechoso, el rubio la vio confundido, ella lo hizo nuevamente pero con un gesto más sugestivo y menos disimulado, era una suerte que su objetivo estuviese comiendo como poseso. Sera que tenía hambre. Sasuke frunció el seño, era capaz de tomar del cuello a su amigo y estrellarlo una y otra vez hacia el lado de la barra que tenía que ver.

—Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Te cayó mal la comida? Si quieres puedo preguntar dónde está el baño 'ttebayo —la cara de la fémina era un poema, apretó con fuerza sus puños, comenzando a usar todo el auto-control disponible en no matar a su compañero, causando como consecuencia que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar ligeramente. Al final inhaló y suspiró con fuerza _"Vamos, Sakura, Dalay*"._

—Naruto —comenzó ella en un susurro— mira hacia allá —le señaló nuevamente con el gesto—, te juro que si no captas, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, te romperé el cráneo.

—… —el futuro hokage tragó grueso, la amenaza tan repentina, y extrañamente fuera de lugar, al menos para Naruto, logró hacer que el chico entendiera y mirara, e impresionantemente captó al instante, él valoraba su vida, tan idiota no era— Oh… ese chico se ve sospechoso —la kunoichi asintió feliz—, come más de lo que pareciera, demasiado sospechoso —Sakura estuvo a punto de destruir el negocio cuando el carraspeo de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Dejen de jugar, pongan la carnada —les recordó serio, ya llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando sus tonterías, al parecer entre Taka y sus actuales compañeros no había mucha diferencia.

—… —los otros dos asintieron, hablando la kunoichi en un tono no muy bajo— hoy será nuestra última noche aquí, mañana llevaremos el paquete al señor feudal del País del Rayo.

—Sí, el importante y valioso paquete 'ttebayo.

—Estoy seguro que lo llevaremos a tiempo, no hay que concentrarse mucho —agregó Sasuke, desinteresadamente.

—Sí, nos desconcentraremos mucho 'ttebayo.

—Es un trabajo sencillo —comentó Sakura.

—Sí, sencillo y fácil para cualquier persona 'ttebayo—el disimulo no era una característica vital en el Uzumaki, el cual recibió una mirada reprobatoria de la Haruno y una fulminante de parte del Uchiha.

El sospechoso dejó de comer, haciéndole una seña al cocinero para que le envolviera la comida y tras hecho esto, se levantó y se fue, no sin antes mirar de perfil a los chicos, cubierto por la sombra de su larga capucha. Ellos sonreían, cada uno a su manera, la presa había mordido el anzuelo. Tal vez la suerte si estaba de su lado.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban, no solo por la_disque _ ventana, sino también por varios huecos en las paredes, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Pero no fue eso lo que los despertó. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, arreglándoselas Sasuke y Naruto para dormir, más o menso, decentemente en el suelo, aunque Sakura no sentía una diferencia perceptible entre el suelo y la cama, cubierta con sabanas de dudosa procedencia; bueno, al llegar, dejaron una trampa lista para su presa, un cofre que simulaba ser valioso pero al ser llevado a unos tres metros de distancia de su lugar original, haría que Naruto fuese jalado hacia la ventana. Se preguntaran por qué así, pues porque el que tiene el sueño más pesado es Naruto y eso, no solo aseguraría que el rubio se levantara rápidamente, sino también que con sus alaridos los otros dos respondieran igual de veloz. Raro pero eficiente.

Y todo salió como lo planearon, Sasuke y Sakura despertaron por los gritos del rubio, siendo despertado repentinamente por el jalón de la trampa, pero no duró mucho, el ladrón cortó la soga y escapaba. Tras ser liberado del susto, Naruto se levantó y junto con sus compañeros, salió por la ventana. Habían dormido listos para lo que fuera a pasar.

Saltando por los techos, lograron localizar al sospechoso, llevaba la misma capucha de antes pero el viento había descubierto su cabeza, tenía el cabello blanco, suelto y tan largo como el de Neji, pensaron. Algunos comerciantes madrugadores, se dieron el vistazo al ver como el equipo perseguía al sujeto con fervor.

Comenzaron a entrar al bosque. Vale, lo aceptaban, el tipo era experto en huidas pero aquí no se le haría tan fácil. Cuando ya habían entrado bastante en el bosque, saltaron hacia las ramas, donde ahora el sospechoso intentaba escabullirse. Naruto se detuvo repentinamente en una rama, y sin aviso a sus compañeros, lanzó un ataque.

—Fūton: Rasen Shuriken (Técnica de viento: Shuriken Espiral) —sus compañeros apenas tuvieron tiempo de apartarse del destructivo ataque, el cual explotó a unos cuantos metros de donde alcanzaron a ver al ladrón. Todo observaron el terreno que dejó sin arboles el ataque, un poco antes de un prado.

—Naruto, hay que atraparlo, no matarlo —le regaño Sakura.

—Oh, lo había olvidado, de veras —el rubio rió con nerviosismo. Al disiparse el humo, vieron al ladrón, tirado en medio del prado, sin capa que lo cubriese. Y el famoso _tesoro, _roto, unos metros más lejos. El tipo prefirió salvarse al tesoro. Cuando el equipo se acercó, el sujeto se levantó aturdido, dispuesto a no dejarse atrapar. Pero al no estar cubierto pudieron verlo, o mejor dicho ahora, verla. Era una chica, joven, tal vez más que ellos un año, cabello revuelto por la explosión, ojos dorados y ropa, bueno, hecha un desastre. Cuando ella hizo pose de defenderse, notaron que su brazo estaba vendado y tales vendas estaban sucias.

— ¡¿Una chica 'ttebayo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! —gritó claramente confundido Naruto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Las chicas también somos peligrosas —le dijo claramente ofendida, la única chica del equipo, Sasuke solo bufó ante el comentario, Sakura se enojó.

—No es eso, Sakura-chan, tú tampoco te lo esperabas —la intentó tranquilizar Naruto.

—No importa, yo me encargo —justo cuando ella se estaba colocando los guantes, Sasuke dio un paso adelante, desenvainando su katana.

—En este caso, las damas no son primero —las palabras del Uchiha salieron con simpleza.

—Eso no me importa, Sasuke-kun, yo también soy una ninja, una miembro del equipo y la discípula de un sannin —su tono denotaba que no estaba contenta, dio un paso hacia adelante también.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, en realidad eres una kunoichi, no un shinobi dattebayo —agregó con inocencia Naruto, quedando al lado izquierdo de Sakura.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —le respondió con reproche la chica.

—El idiota tiene razón en algo, kunoichi son las mujeres y shinobi los hombres —dijo al aire Sasuke, pero con un tono algo altanero por citar al comienzo una frase de Sakura dicha el día anterior, tiene razón esa frase _"Se suave con tus palabras porque puede que algún día tengas que tragártelas"._

—Soy una médico, en caso de que alguno de ustedes saliera herido yo tendría que salvarlos, sus vidas dependerían de mi —Sakura se dirigió con fuerza hacia Sasuke, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa.

—Pero, yo tengo un nivel de curación bastante alto, gracias a Kurama —apunto con inocencia el rubio.

—Yo en primer lugar no dejaría que mi vida cayera tan bajo como para depender de ti, tu taijutsu es muy bajo —el dolor de Sakura se apaciguó con ira, por las palabras de Sasuke ¿No la había visto en la guerra? Su fuerza era reconocida por muchos ¡El Uchiha estaba ciego! En este momento ella deseaba molerlo a golpes, Naruto lo notó pero no se atrevió a decirle algo más a Sakura, como dije antes, el no es tan tonto— yo terminare rápido con ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Solo por qué es una chica?! —la medico le gritó furiosa.

Mientras su discusión sobre igualdad se prolongaba y no le quedaba a Naruto más que intervenir y él también meter la pata hasta al fondo, la criminal presente los miraba con una confusión palpable en cualquier parte de su rostro ¿la estaban ignorando? No es como si ella quisiera su atención, pero ¿no se suponía que ellos la capturarían? Cuando lo logró verlos detenidamente, no le quedó duda, era el famoso equipo siete de Konoha, compuesto por los discípulos y sucesores de los legendarios sannin. No tenia escapatoria, ellos podían matarla, no la consideraban una amenaza que suponía menos importancia que su discusión, una discusión sin sentido para ella ¿no qué ellos eran el mejor equipo? No se notaban muy unidos que digamos.

—Ustedes… —la voz de ella logró captar la atención del equipo— son equipo, sin embargo, se tratan como conocidos —parecía que ¿los estaba regañando? Ella, la criminal acusada de robar ¿en serio?— ganaron una guerra por la paz, pero siguen teniendo pensamientos no tan pacíficos y con intentos de superioridad, eso es contradictorio e incorrecto —comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos, eran muchos y hechos con rapidez y complejidad, ellos retomaron sus poses ofensivas. Sasuke activo su mangekyo sharingan, Sakura comenzó a irradiar chackra de sus puños y Naruto activó su modo sennin (sabio) —,_** Rum si alius quam tu mutaberis in te ipsum, tunc et vos cum bene virtutisque.**_

Al terminar de decir esa oración, uno de los ojos dorados de la chica perdió su color, terminando de color gris, un color vacío. Un hilo dorado salió del cuerpo de los jóvenes, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, no podían moverse, era como si estuvieran en pausa. El hilo se unió al hilo que salió de la desconocida algo conocida. Cuando por fin sucedió esto, una luz cegadora inundo el lugar. No duró mucho, pero cuando sintieron de nuevo su movilidad restaurada, se lanzaron de una vez dispuestos a dejar fuera de la jugada a la ladrona. Ella puso sus manos juntas y al frente.

—Yo me entrego —ellos detuvieron el ataque, anonadados—, no tienen por qué atacarme ahora, pues, bienvenidos al mundo, Naruko, Sazuki y Sakumo —la cara de inocencia de ella y esa frase hizo que se miraran entre ellos. El grito espantado de Naruto pudo haberse escuchado hasta la aldea de la arena, el grito ahogado de Sakura se escuchó y por fin una emoción en el rostro del Uchiha podría haber asustado a cualquiera, lucia desconcertado. Porque para Naruto y Sasuke, en definitiva esas dos cosas que tenían en el pecho, no eran pectorales musculosos, era más redondos, suaves, por lo que pudo verificar Naruto al tocarse estupefacto, y… redondos. Sakura en definitiva sabía que ya no tenía los pequeños, pero aun así presentes y que en secreto la enorgullecían, senos de siempre, de hecho, estaba segura de que el peso de ahí se había movido a otra parte, en definitiva ella no quería ir al baño.

* * *

La Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, nieta del gran primer hokage, estaba segura de que si fuera solo una gota más sensible, en este preciso momento estaría pegando el grito al cielo. Ella era bastante seria pero su rostro en definitiva era un cuadro lleno de sorpresa y estupefacción. Y no es por nada, solo que en su oficina en estos momentos se encontraba el equipo siete, de regreso de su misión, con el criminal en cuestión, que resulta ser una chica, bueno, eso no era lo más importante ahora. Los chicos estaban sin sus capuchas y _ligeramente_ diferentes. Sí, fijo. Porque es normal ver a Naruto como una mujer, a Sasuke como una mujer también y a Sakura como un hombre.

— ¡Shizune! —la voluptuosa mujer se levantó con la cara todavía confundida, llamando a su asistente y discípula, la cual al entrar a la oficina, dejo caer los papeles que traía al ver el estado de los jóvenes y miró asustada a la mayor— manda una orden de inspección de salubridad al bar al que fuimos anoche, no sé qué droga le agregaron a mi sake.

La mencionada asintió con lentitud, de una forma u otra, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura querían creer eso, porque en definitiva, no querían ser ahora, Naruko, Sazuki y Sakumo.

* * *

"_Muchas cosas nos diferencian, pero al final, siempre, la locura que nos provoca la vida es lo que nos hace a todos iguales"_

_CrazyBlueFlower._

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Usuratonkachi: Perdedor, en japonés, prácticamente el segundo nombre con el que Sasuke bautizó a Naruto desde la primera temporada._

_Itadakimasū: Buen provecho o gracias por la comida, en japonés, si ven anime con frecuencia sabrán de qué les hablo, yo lo uso, muy seguido para antes de comer, aunque al final mi mamá cree que estoy profetizando alguna grosería TwT._

_Dalay: Algunos tal vez si lo sepan, sale en comerciales en diferentes países. Es un producto que comercializa Genomma Laboratoires, para el tratamiento de la tensión nerviosa, irritabilidad y dificultad para conciliar el sueño. Aquí con mis amigos, cuando alguien se exaspera, uno llega y le dice "Daalaay" pero así a lo suave y relax xD._

••_-••_

_Se preguntaran qué rayos pasaba por mi cabeza con esta idea pero la verdad ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien, pero ya lleva tiempo, solo que ahora no se me salía de la cabeza pegándole una patada ninja y tuve que sacarla de alguna forma. Digo desde ya, que la chica no será tan importante en la historia, no me agradan las Mary Sue's, y lo otro es que esta historia será 100% NaruHina y SasuSaku ¿por qué? Porque estoy ansiosa de escribir sobre estas parejas y qué mejor forma de escribir mi primer NaruHina que con esto xD. No, en serio, creo que estoy medio loca pero, loquillos estamos todos de alguna forma ¿no? Ya saben, me dicen que tal esta, si les gusta, si quieren perseguirme con antorchas y tenedores gigantes por la ortografía y uno que otro mensaje subliminal. Ya saben, por cada review, una taza de café para que actualice con rapidez, naaa, luego me hago adicta a la cafeína. El que este fic termine en la papelera de reciclaje es su decisión…decisión…decisión… xD_

_Flowy-chan se despide ¡Nos leemos! Y… ¡Chao, chao!_

_Una pregunta que a veces me vuelve confuso, ¿estoy loco o los demás lo están?_

—_Albert Einstein. _

** Si te crees mejor que el otro terminaras convirtiéndote en él, vuelve a ser tú, cuando aprecies su virtud.**


End file.
